Sakura's Struggle
by Shenanagains69
Summary: Sakura Haruno, the useless ninja of team 7 might not have been so useless if only her sensei would have taught her! She confronts Kakashi and gets a new sensei, Kiba's mom Tsume! This might be fun.
1. Sakura's Struggle

Sakura's Struggle

By: Shenan

Story idea presented by: pepergirl001

It's been a few months since Orochimaru and the sound ninja attacked Konoha and disrupted the Chunin Exams and everyone has been grieving the death of the 3rd especially one copy ninja. Kakashi Hatake stood in the pouring rain in front of the stone he visited so often with the names of many of his friends and family etched in its cold black surface. "I'm sorry Lord 3rd, I should have been there to protect you, like when I was one of your ANBU." Kakashi said in a low and lamenting voice. "Kakashi sensei, it wasn't your fault, you did all you could." Kakashi knew that voice it was none other than the smart-ass of team 7, Sakura Haruno. "I know Sakura, I just I'm tired of losing people close to me, especially when I could have prevented it." Kakashi's voice was shaky as he spoke. "Shinobi die, it's a fact of life, all you can do is train the next generation to live a little longer, unlike how you trained me." Sakura's voice was sharp and cold in Kakashi's ears. "Is that what you think? That I didn't train you well enough?" asked Kakashi. "Yeah, Kakashi sensei you taught Sasuke the Chidori and spent days with Naruto giving him chakra control lessons but you just ignored me!" Sakura wasn't backing down, not this time. "Its not like that Sakura, there just isn't anything I can teach you, you dont have the chakra for Chidori and your chakra control is just as good, if not better than mine already." Kakashi said as he turned to face Sakura. "No, that's not true, you have a million jutsu that you have copied over the years there has to be something!" Sakura was now screaming. "It's not fair! It's not fair dammit! It's just not fair!" Sakura ran to Kakashi and pounded on his chest while tears flowed from her eyes "I'm useless, Naruto and Sauske are so powerful and I can't even defend myself, I'm pathetic!" Sakura exclaimed while she started crying harder and fell to the cold wet ground. "I'll find someone who can teach you Sakura, because you are my precious student." whispered Kakashi as he picked up Sakura and hugged her.

The white haired jonin picked up the pink haired kunoichi and carried her all the way back to her house. The 2 ninja were quite the whole way back aside from little remarks from Sakura telling Kakashi she can walk, and Kakashi telling her she was too worked up and that he didn't want her to hurt herself on her way back. They reached the Haruno household and Kakashi jumped up onto an adjoining rooftop and into Sakura's bedroom window. The jonin set her down on her bed and jumped back onto the windowsill, he looked back at her "I'm sorry Sakura, I guess I forget the most important thing about being a ninja." Kakashi voice was full of disappointment in himself. "I think you did too Kakashi sensei, you should go find out what it is again just like you did with the teams before ours." Sakura didn't mean to be hurtful but her words stung Kakashi like a poisoned kunai. "Maybe you are right Sakura, I'm leaving for a little bit, from now on Tsume Inuzuka will be teaching you, I'll set everything up, go to Kiba's house tomorrow morning." Kakashi said as he jumped out the window onto the muddy streets of Konoha. "_Kiba's mom is going to be my sensei, this could be bad if she is anything like that hard headed dumb ass. I hope that she isn't always late like Kakashi sensei was, that was so annoying." _Sakura thought as she drifted off into a nice deep slumber in anticipation for tomorrow. She might actually learn new jutsu and techniques!


	2. Tsume's Tutelage

**Authors note:** This story is for pepergirl001 but I would still like feedback on things I can improve on. I think this story might turn out to be better than my other one, I rather like where this is going, there will be more action in the next chapter along with a little Kiba flirting so if you are a fan of the ship stay tuned, thanks for reading and enjoy!

Sakura walked up the dirt path to the Inuzuka house, she heard dogs barking the whole way to the door. She knocked on the sliding glass door, which was now littered with little pups yapping at the unfamiliar face in their territory. Kiba ran into the kitchen in only his boxers, sliding on the newly polished floor falling over and tripping like a dog on hardwood, finally he made it to the door, spreading the pups out of the way with his hands he slid open the door. "Hey Sakura, you are here early as hell. What's the occasion?" Kiba asked "Hey Kiba, umm you aren't wearing any pants..." Sakura had a slight stutter from embarrassment, she was also blushing a little bit. "Oh balls, I forgot!" Kiba exclaimed as he picked up one of the pups and covered his crotch. "Didn't your mom tell you? She is going to teach me while Kakashi sensei is away for a while." Sakura said in response to Kiba's previous question. "Damn that woman she never tells me anything, unless she's yelling at me to take care of the pups." Kiba said it softly, so his mom who was coming out of her room wouldn't hear. "Is that so Kiba? You little mutt, get dressed and gather the pups and bring them to the training field, you got me?" said a scary, yet dominantly feminine voice, who Sakura guessed was Tsume sensei. The voice was accompanied with a face this time "Hello Sakura, I hope Kakashi told you a little about me and how we do things around here." Tsume said hoping that Kakashi the notoriously lazy ninja would have done her at least one favor. "Well no, he left in a hurry yesterday, he didn't give me any of the details." said Sakura. She looked at her new sensei, Tsume has an animalistic look similar to that of Kiba; she also has long, spiky, and untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and long sharp nails, along with the clan fang markings on her cheeks and markings over her eyes with a dark shade of purple lipstick. Sakura thought she looked very beautiful but not in the traditional sense, sort of like how dogs in competition are beautiful and Tsume would with out a doubt be "Best in Show."

"Well I guess introductions are in order then, I'm Tsume Inuzuka, we of the Inuzuka clan use our fateful canine companions to help us in battle, we understand their language and feelings. That's what you will be learning first." Tsume told Sakura in a much less scary voice than she used with Kiba. "Uh, but I don't have a dog, and I certainly don't know how to talk to them like Kiba does Akamaru." Sakura said, becoming skeptical of this training. "No duh dipshit, I'm going to let you pick out a pup and teach you our ways." Tsume said in the exact voice she used with Kiba earlier. Kiba ran up to his mother, Akamaru on his head, with a litter of 10 or 20 puppies following him close behind. "Here you go ma, all the ones that are old enough to start training." Kiba was slightly out of breath as he talked. "Good job kiddo, now take Akamaru and go practice your appalling fang over fang technique." Tsume said in a joking voice that was still pretty scary. "Okay, now pick out a companion, he will be by your side every second, and will grow with you and train with you, so pick out a strong one that fits your personality. Oh and you have to name him." Tsume said with a smile this time. _"Tsume must really love these dogs, she smiles just looking at them." _Sakura's thoughts wandered slightly. She looked at each pup, inspected their claws and teeth as well as their coats and paw size. Finally she chose one, it was all white with black horizontal patches going down its back. "Well what are you going to name him, Sakura?" Tsume asked with anticipation. "Well, how about Shiromaru?" asked Sakura "White Perfection huh? I like it, how about you Kuromaru?" Tsume asked her huge black dog, with his eye patch and scars, Kuromaru barked as loudly as a lion's roar. "Well, then it's settled you and Shiromaru will start training right now!" Tsume yelled. Tsume told Sakura all about the origins of the Inuzuka clan and their gift to talk to dogs, as well as their amazing sense of smell and heightened reflexes. After a few hours of Tsume talking about the importance of knowing how your companion feels and what it needs, she started on how it is Sakura's duty to protect and take care of Shiromaru no matter what. "Oh, and before I forget, Shiromaru is a weird one, his favorite thing to eat are the sweet dumplings from that shop next to your house, how coincidental is that? Just so you know his birthday is September 15th don't forget to get a nice helping of dumplings for him then, got it?" "Got it." Sakura could never forget the birthday of her former sensei.


	3. Sakura's Showdown

******Author's Note: This story involves the Inuzuka clan giving it's secret jutsu to an outsider, or so it seems for now, so if you want it to be and AU it is and if you are fine with it as it is that's fine too. This is also the first fight scene I've ever written so if you have any tips or things you want to say about they way I do it feel free to leave a review or message me. Also I'm going to be spacing out the paragraphs with this story from now on as a lot of people wish it. Lastly I'm going to make these chapters much longer, at least double what they were so it may take 2 to 3 days to upload a new chapter instead of daily as it was until now. Leave a review or message me with any ideas or problems and ENJOY!**

* * *

Tsume, Sakura, and Kiba had been training for about two weeks now, Sakura had yet to learn anything other than a lot of man-beast Taijutsu and a little about learning to understand Shiromaru and how he feels and what he says, Sakura could understand simple needs like when he is hungry, thirsty or if he has to use the bathroom, but not much more than than that to be honest. The training was going slowly but there is a sure sign of improvement day after day.

"Hey Sakura!" Kiba wailed as he and Akamaru barreled down to where Sakura was training. "Hello Kiba, what's up?" Sakura said stopping Shiromaru mid combo. "Well mom just wanted me to help you out with communicating with Shiromaru, since me and Akamaru here are in perfect sync all the time." Kiba sounded a bit cocky and he knew it. "Yeah sure that sounds great Kiba, thanks a lot." Sakura said she really wasn't looking forward to spending a day with the walking ego.

* * *

"Okay, so mom told you the basics right? How dogs have a language just as unique as ours and how it is subtle and easy to mess up if you aren't really listening closely." Kiba really was quite knowledgeable not as much as Tsume but it was impressive none the less. "Yeah I got that there are subtle changes in pitch and length of a bark meaning different things." Sakura said anxiously. She had really wanted to get this down because she had grown to love Shiromaru like part of her family. "That's great, so what we need to do is go into the woods for a few hours to listen to the various sounds of nature, we will leave the pups here so you can concentrate better." Kiba said excitedly.___"How can someone be excited about sitting in the woods for a few hours, listening to nature?"_Sakura was NOT looking forward to this. They wandered into the forest quite a ways, and Kiba picked a nice big downed tree for them to sit at.

Kiba and Sakura sat listening for about 3 hours, to all sorts of things; birds, wild animals, the river flowing in the distance, even the stillness of a nearby pound. Whenever they heard a new bird Kiba would ask Sakura to identify it and then he asked how many there were in the area, he didn't expect Sakura to know how many there were just yet, that was too advanced for her first time, but he figured he would ask so that she would try to hear the differences between the songs. Sakura was really good, she got everyone one of the bird species correct, and even the majority of the wild animals rustling leaves, eventually she would be able to tell how many fish are in the pond by the separate vibrations that various weights and types of fish make, like Kiba could.

After a few more hours it started to get dark so Kiba suggested they head back, he was really impressed for a normal person Sakura did exceedingly well, in a week or so she should be able to understand anything that Shiromaru has to say to her. The night air was chilly, and the woods were very thick as they made their way back to Kiba's house, but Sakura felt safe with Kiba and his amazing nose and ears, she was really impressed that he wasn't all talk, he really was remarkable. After only a few minutes of walking and Kiba sneaking glances at Sakura they were back home. Sakura wished Tsume and Kiba a good night and her and Shiromaru ran off home to practice communicating a little bit before bed.

"So Kiba how did she do?" Tsume asked regarding Sakura's practice. "She did amazingly well. Even if she was funneling chakra into her ears to enhance her hearing, she did it so well for so long I'm impressed either way." Kiba praised Sakura with a little blush. "You like this girl, don't you, little mutt?" Tsume joked, she had a "different" sense of humor. "W-w-w-what? No no way, she was just good with the exercise that's all!" Kiba spit out the words so fast he almost got tongue tied. Kiba was caught by his mom and he knew it. "Awwe how cute, puppy love! Hana come here you have to hear this, Kiba's got a cru-" before Tsume could finish Kiba jumped up and covered his mom's mouth, she promptly licked it and he pulled away. If Hana, Kiba's older sister found out he would never hear the end of it! "Mom, you can't tell Hana. Promise me that you will keep this between us, I'm not even sure if I really like her yet ok? Please please please, don't tell anyone, especially not Hana!" Kiba was begging his mother at this point. "Okay mutt, I'll keep my trap shut, but you have to train Sakura for the next few days, I have a mission and I leave tomorrow." Tsume was lying, she just wanted to see if her son was as good with girls as he always bragged he was, or if he is clumsy and scared like she thought he would be.

* * *

Sakura showed up the next day at the crack of dawn, holding a sleeping Shiromaru, and knocking on the sliding glass door of the Inuzuka house. "Where is Tsume sensei?" Sakura asked no one in particular. "One second, I'll be right there!" Kiba screamed from his bed room. He came running out jumping into his pants and fumbling with his signature furry hoodie. "Hey Sakura!" Kiba said buttoning his pants. "Hello Kiba, where is Tsume sensei?" Sakura asked "Oh, yeah, mom left earlier on a super important mission!" Kiba said proudly "Oh, I guess I'll go home for the day then." Sakura said sadly. "What? No, today you have the great Kiba as your sensei!" Kiba said as he pointed his thumb at his chest. _"This is gonna be a long long day." _Sakura thought.

First thing was a little 2 on 2 sparring match with Kiba and Akamaru. "Don't hold back you two, this is a test of how far you have come the past few weeks, ok?" Kiba seemed confident he would win. "Alright we will come at you with everything we have." Sakura was NOT gonna pull any punches. "GO!" Kiba got into a battle stance with Akamaru.

* * *

Sakura and Shiromaru charged Kiba, Sakura threw a few kunai at him to get him to dodge into the trap they were setting. Kiba dodged to the right and had Akamaru go to the left they planned on getting on both sides of the newbie duo and flanking them. Sakura was too smart, she knew they would split up and it was her time to strike, instead of splitting up as well her and Shiromaru both went after Kiba. Sakura made a few hand signs and *poof* a clone appeared, but it was of Shiromaru, as she was running she threw a smoke bomb out of her pack and in the cloud she picked up the clone Shiromaru while the real one continued to run at Kiba, and as Shiromaru closed in Sakura placed an explosive tag on the underside of the clone and hurled him as hard as he could at Kiba before the smoke could fully clear.

Just as she finished throwing the imposter, Akamaru came into the smoke and jumped at Sakura she dodged under the puppy and threw a few shuriken his way. He dodged, and *poof* the small dog turned into a full sized Kiba, while Sakura was looking at Shiromaru while charging Kiba had time to use man beast clone jutsu, but instead of Akamaru just turning into him as he usually did, they switched places. The smoke cleared and Sakura saw Akamaru on top of Shiromaru holding him down in defeat, but she was not about to give up. She bolted towards Kiba, kunai in hand, she figured if she was going down she might was well put up a fight. Kiba drew a kunai from his ninja bag and got ready for an all out assault. Sakura came at Kiba full bore, throwing powerful punches and kicks, but Kiba was too fast and dodged easily, then Kiba would counter attack, but Sakura watched closely and blocked all efforts with her kunai, she had a knack for seeing small body movements that telegraphed he opponents next move. It seemed that they were both equally matched one on one, but Sakura was smart as Kiba came in for a strike she blocked it with her kunai hand and with the other she reached into her ninja bag and grabbed some jacks and threw them on the ground as she jumped back, Kiba was too focused to notice and he charged at Sakura on all four limbs, and he ran right into Sakura's trap.

Sakura ran as fast as she could to get the jump on the wounded and disoriented Kiba, but just as she made contact with his jacket there was a puff of smoke and out of a tree jumped the real Kiba right behind her. He grabbed her from behind and held his kunai to her throat. "We win." Kiba said happily "Yeah yeah, now let me go!" Sakura said annoyed but Kiba didn't, instead he kissed her cheek and turned her around. "W-w-w-we should get back to training." Kiba sounded like Hinata and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

* * *

The four of them trained all the rest of the day. Kiba showed Sakura how to walk on all fours without losing balance. They kept training until Sakura could do full speed sprints on all four limbs with ease, it took a little longer than Kiba would have liked but she was really good, it was almost natural for her, she was just a little clumsy, but she never fell on her face, unlike him. After that he took Akamaru and Shiromaru into the house to play with the other pups while the doggie duo went into the woods for some more communications training. They went to the same place they sat before, "Consistency is important at first, we need to come to the same spot for the first few times then we will move around to keep you on your toes!" Kiba said sternly. He was actually a surprisingly good teacher, despite being rash and and a huge hot head.

They sat in silence for an hour or so just listening to the serene sounds of nature. "Kiba, why the hell did you kiss me earlier?!" Sakura screamed, she couldn't contain it any longer. "Well, you did well in our match and even all sweaty and stuff you smelled really go-." Kiba paused for a moment "What the hell am I saying? I just did, I don't know why, ok?!" Kiba tried to cover his slip up and play it cool. "You know I like Sasuke, right? That hasn't changed." Sakura said coldly "Yeah, whatever, you and every other girl in the village likes that stupid deserter!" Kiba's hot headed nature showed through saying that. "We are done today, you and Shiromaru can go home now." Kiba said with a little pain in his voice. "Ok, see you tomorrow Kiba, good night." Sakura said "Yeah, night Sakura." Kiba practically whispered.

Tsume watched all day from the safety of the woods, she was quite impressed with their match and how well Sakura and Shiromaru worked together even if they couldn't fully communicate yet, and she was more impressed with how well Kiba was teaching her. "That mutt isn't too bad at teaching, but in the girl department he is a disaster." Kuromaru barked loudly in agreement. Tsume would have to have a talk with him when she came back from her "mission". She and Kuromaru headed off to the village inn to get some rest, tomorrow should be just as interesting.


	4. Puppy Love

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I broke my thumb and it made this a lot harder than I expected. This chapter is all about starting a Kiba/Sakura relationship, so if you aren't interested you can skip this and wait a few days for more training and story. A lot of people really seemed to like the last chapter so thank you everyone for the reviews and nice words, I couldn't be happier that you guys like my story and I hope I keep up to your expectations. Well here is the new chapter of Sakura's Struggle, and if you have never tried what Sakura and Kiba like on their eggs you should try it, it's delicious trust me! That's all, so as always ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day Tsume and Kuromaru woke up just before the sun peeked over the Hokage monument, the two of them ran to the Inuzuka house and settled in a tree where she had a great view of the whole training field, she was eager to see Kiba and Sakura's performances. Tsume had picked up a little breakfast along the way, she figured with how Kiba was with the ladies she could be here a while. Little did she know she would wait all day without a single glimpse of either ninja in the training field.

Sakura ran down the dirt path to the house she had been visiting everyday for over two weeks now. She knocked on the sliding glass door, as always, and the pups came running to the door, as always, and she expected a half-naked Kiba to barrel into the kitchen and come help her train. She was wrong, a fully dressed Kiba calmly walked to the door, fully composed and ready to go. "Hey Sakura, come on in, I was making some breakfast for me and the pups, would you care to join me?" Kiba said fully aware and not groggily like usual. "Yeah sure, I didn't know you could cook Kiba." Sakura said surprised that it smelled good in the kitchen. "Yeah, almost no one knows, Hinata taught me everything she knows!" Kiba said pridefully. "Wow that is amazing Kiba, you keep surprising me everyday. I am a bit peckish now that you mention it." Sakura didn't want to miss the opportunity to taste some of Hinata's food.

* * *

"Good, now how about you Shiromaru, you hungry too buddy?" Kiba asked the growing pup. Shiromaru gave a nice loud bark symbolizing a yes. "I thought so, so Sakura how do you like your eggs?" Kiba asked, hoping she didn't say poached or Eggs Benedict. "Um I like mine scrambled with salt, and umm well, this is kinda embarrassing but do you have sweet and sour sauce? I love it on my eggs." Sakura asked, knowing it was strange but it's how her dad liked it and she kinda grew into it. "Wow, that's so weird! I like sweet and sour on my eggs too." Kiba was actually surprised to find that someone else shares his weird taste.

"Well that makes my job much easier, I can just make it all in one pan, oh Sakura, could you take this chicken and put it into that grinder over there, while I make our eggs?" Kiba asked as he handed Sakura a whole fully dressed chicken. "Uhh what for Kiba?" Sakura asked confused. "It's for the dogs, we make our own dog food here, it's all natural and really good for the dogs. I hope you haven't been feeding Shiromaru that processed crap they sell in town." Kiba said jokingly but Sakura could tell he was serious.

"Well yeah, I have been, I didn't know it was bad it is what everyone else uses right?" Sakura asked Kiba hoping not to make him mad. "You hate that crud don't you Shiromaru, it tastes like sawdust right?" Kiba asked the little puppy who barked a few times very happy he wasnt eating that stuff today. "Well yeah its fine for normal dogs, but ninja dogs are special and deserve special treatment, they are family. You wouldn't feed your grandma ground up corn and a load of processed stuff loaded with chemicals would you?" Kiba asked rhetorically.

* * *

"I can't exactly make my own food though Kiba, I don't have the money or the resources to do it." Sakura said sadly "I don't expect you to, silly I'll make you some and anytime you run out just come by and I'll get you some more, okay?" Kiba didn't give Sakura a choice. "How can I repay you for that Kiba? That seems like a lot of work." Sakura wasnt familiar with the process but it did seem difficult. "Oh no no there is no need for anything like that, I would be making it anyways." Kiba said smiling _"seeing that smile of yours is more than enough payment for my services, it makes my day." _Kiba thought to himself.

Kiba finished up breakfast and handed Sakura a plate as he sat down across from her. Sakura took a few bites to see that it wasn't horrid and was delighted. "This tastes amazing Kiba!" Sakura tried not to sound shocked, she failed. "Well thanks Sakura, eat up there is plenty. After you finish would you like to help me make the dog food?" Kiba wanted to get Sakura into caring for the pups the same way he was so they would have more in common. "Yeah, that would be great, I love caring for others." Sakura said. "That's a good quality, just one of the many things I like about you Sakura." Kiba said without realizing the words he chose. "The things you _like _about me? Kiba do you actually..." Sakura was cut off by Kiba "What no, me like you? No no, I told you the kiss was a spur of the moment thing" Kiba was blushing. "Well, we better get going these pups are probably starving by now, right guys?" Kiba asked the ton of puppies crowded into the kitchen. Kiba got a large bark in unison by all the dogs as a huge yes.

* * *

Kiba and Sakura went out to the back patio where they stored the grains for the dog food, "Hey Kiba, what all is there to do to make dog food?" Sakura asked as if she was really interested. "Not a whole lot, we gather the ingredients which can be fun sometimes, and then we grind it all up and put it in this press that makes it into soft kibble bits." Kiba said in response. "Well how can gathering ingredients be fun?" Sakura was full of questions today. "Follow me." was all Kiba said.

The puppy duo went out to a field a litter further away than the training field, there were chickens running around and there was a beautiful lake sitting in the far east edge of the field stock full of fish too. "Ok we need to catch 3 more chickens for the food, I recommend using the all fours technique that you are so good at now Sakura, it's much easier." Kiba was really excited he had never done this with anyone else before. "Thanks Kiba I have been practicing a lot, I run here everyday on all fours." Sakura said in response to Kiba's accidental compliment. "Let's do this!" they both said in unison as they ran off after a chicken.

Kiba caught the first one, he cornered it against the south-west corner fence and lunged at it and got it with his teeth, Kiba was more dog like than Sakura thought. Sakura was running around without a plan just trying to get one as fast as she could, but that wasnt working so she devised a plan. She was going to sneak up behind one and scream really loudly to scare it and have Kiba be waiting a few feet in front of it to catch it as it runs off in fear. So Sakura got down really low to the ground and crept up behind a large white hen and screamed "AHHHHHHH!" but the chicken didn't move, so Sakura crept closer and closer trying to get it to move, it wouldn't budge so finally Sakura was close enough and just scooped it up with her hands no problem.

* * *

After collecting the last chicken they were off to fish for the last ingredient. They both took off their sandals and sat on the edge of the lake close to each other with their feet in the nice cool water. Poles in hand they sat and waited to get a bite. "We need 3 nice sized fish too so lets hurry and catch these suckers!" Kiba wanted to get back to the pups, but he also wanted to stay sitting next to Sakura for as long as he could. They sat for a while with no luck, just talking about nothing of importance. Then "Hey Kiba, look at that bird over there!" Sakura said. Kiba turned his head away from Sakura "Where?" he asked. In that exact moment Sakura grabbed his shoulder and threw him into the water.

After a few seconds Kiba surfaced "HEY! Come on help me out of here already!" Kiba said as he swam to the bank. "Ok,ok here take my hand." Sakura reached out her hand and Kiba grabbed it but instead of pulling himself out he pulled Sakura in. "KIBA!" Sakura screamed as she came back above the water. "Gotcha!" Kiba said while he laughed at the girl floating in front of him. "Well now what do we do?" Sakura asked. "Well how about this." Kiba said as he swam closer to Sakura. He was now only inches from her face, he leaned in closer with his eyes closed. Sakura was surprised, she leaned in as well and their lips were about to touch when Kiba grabbed her shoulders and dunked Sakura under the water again. "Awe man I can't believe that worked!" Kiba said laughing even harder than before.

"Kiba! I'm going to kill you!" Sakura said as she started to swim at Kiba as fast as she could. Kiba swam toward the lake bank. He had made it safely, Kiba climbed out as fast as he could and began running. Sakura was hot on his heels and was on all fours. Sakura gained ground on Kiba until she was close enough to tackle him to the ground, Sakura rolled him over onto his back and began to punch at his face. Kiba dodged the blows by moving his head, and eventually he was able to roll Sakura over so he was on top of her

* * *

All day Tsume was sitting in that tree above the training field waiting for Kiba to come train Sakura, but all she saw was a glimpse of them running through the training field to the chickens. She followed them of course and she watched the whole thing from a distance. She was excited when she thought Kiba was going to kiss her for real in the lake, then she saw what he did and almost ran down there and beat him herself. She knew he was hopeless. She watched as Sakura ran faster and faster after Kiba she was impressed by her speed on all fours, she really was quite good. Then she saw what happened next and almost fell out of her treetop hiding spot.

There Kiba was, on top of Sakura holding her arms to the ground and sitting high enough on her stomach where she couldn't kick him. "Yeah, I win!" Kiba mocked Sakura. "You are lucky I can't move right now Kiba." Sakura was still mad about being tricked by dimwitted Kiba. "As the victor, I deserve a prize. Do you know what I want?" Kiba bent down and whispered in Sakura's ear. "N-n-no what do you want?" Sakura asked, she was getting nervous. "I want this." Kiba said as he moved his head from her ear, he sat up, and pushed Sakura's bangs to the side of her face, he let go of Sakura's arms and grabbed her face softly on hand on each cheek, and he leaned slowly down to her and closed his eyes.

Sakura thinking this was another trick kept her eyes open until, their lips touched. Sakura grabbed Kiba 's back and pulled him closer to her. The she rolled him over so she was on top as they continued to kiss. Sakura broke the connection, "I'm the winner now." she whispered. She rolled off the stunned Kiba and they both began to laugh loudly just laying in the grass. "Hey Sakura, I guess I sorta kinda might like you." Kiba said sounding like Hinata again. "Hey Kiba, I guess I sorta kinda might like you too."


End file.
